1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an enclosure for use in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as desktop computers, notebook computers, and digital video disc players, are very popular and widely used. An electronic device generally includes an enclosure securing electronic components therein.
A typical electronic device enclosure includes a housing and a cover fixed on the housing to cover an opening of the housing. The cover may be fixed on the housing by screws or bolts. However, it is very inconvenient for assembly or disassembly, because screws or bolts must be screwed or unscrewed one by one. In addition, the electronic device enclosure can deform after multiple assemblies or disassemblies, thereby causing an unsatisfactory.
Another typical electronic device enclosure includes a housing, a cover, a plurality of latching hooks formed on the cover, and a plurality of latching steps defined on the housing corresponding to the latching hooks. The cover is fixed on the housing by applying an external force to press the cover until the latching hooks are latched with the latching steps. However, a strong external force is necessary to detach the latching hooks from the latching steps to remove the cover from the housing. Therefore, it is difficult to disassemble the cover from the housing. Moreover, the latching hooks may break during disassembly from the strong external force, thereby damaging the electronic device enclosure.
What is needed, therefore, is a new electronic device enclosure that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.